


The Allegedly Haunted House

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haunted House, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John investigate an allegedly haunted house. When they get trapped inside he writes his brother a letter on his phone in the event that they don't make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Allegedly Haunted House

Mycroft,

If you’re reading this one of two things have happened. Personally, I’m hoping that it is the first of those possibilities and not the second. If it is the first; how dare you steal my mobile and I expect you to return it to me immediately. If it happens to be the second and John and I have been found dead inside this allegedly haunted house I trust you will avenge our deaths by any means necessary.

Our current predicament is all John’s fault. You’ll of course tell me that I didn’t have to go along on his little Halloween field trip but you know very well that I could never say no to him. He’d read about the house in the papers and wanted to check it out, it was the sight of some very grisly murders back in the 60s and has allegedly been subject to paranormal activity ever since.

John only suggested we go because the house was about to be torn down. I can’t blame them considering everyone who has ever lived in that house doesn’t seem to live there for long or ends up dead. John says it’s like the UK’s Amityville Horror House but I don’t know what that is. He promised we could watch the film on Halloween.

If any house in the country deserves to be torn down its this one especially considering the fact that we are currently trapped inside.

Sometime after we entered the doors and windows locked behind us and despite our best efforts we have not been able to get them open again.

3:30pm

It shouldn’t be possible, houses aren’t haunted let alone alive but at present I have no explanation for what has occurred while John and I have been in this house.

Unless this is somehow your doing.

5pm

The house keeps trying to separate us. John will walk into one room and a mysterious gust of wind will close and lock the door behind him before I can follow. I’m writing this as I find myself locked in an attic bedroom with John just outside the door unable to help me get out. This is the fourth time this has happened in less than three hours.

John has confessed while we sit here waiting for the house to release me from this room that we never should have come here. He’s confessed other things too but those are things that would matter only to me.

It should be obvious that despite the fact that we had reception while outside the house that we are lacking it while we are trapped inside. We’ve attempted to use the telephone system inside the residence as well and yet we have had no such luck.

7pm

John is hurt. He fell down the main staircase once I was freed from my attic prison. Although given what we’ve experienced since entering this house I highly doubt that John’s injury was accidental. I attempted to use the house’s fire place to alert someone to our presence and ended up passing out from smoke inhalation. I checked the floo before starting the fire and it was clear but once I got it lit the smoke merely poured back into the living room and overwhelming me before I could put out the fire.

7:15pm

If this is some kind of joke it’s no longer funny.

8pm

We’re just sitting on the floor in the entryway waiting for whatever the house has in store for us next. John says he’s been hearing voices, thinks it’s all in his head as a result of falling down the stairs but I don’t think it is. I hate to admit it but I’ve been hearing them too.

8:30pm

Honestly, enough is enough. Let us out already.

10pm

I should have told you where we were going. Told someone. If by some chance your minions have been keeping tabs on me now would be the time to send in the cavalry.

John has lost consciousness despite his best efforts to stay awake and mine to keep him that way. I am unsure what to do next as I do not want to leave him unattended but sitting here checking to see if the door has unlocked itself isn’t getting us anywhere.

There’s one place in the house John and I have yet to explore and considering what’s happened thus far I am hesitant to proceed into the basement alone. The fact that the basement has no access to the exterior combined with the fact that I’m certain that’s where the voices are coming from makes the entire endeavor untenable.

12am

I’ve tried to rouse John every half hour and he hasn’t woken once. I fear his concussion is worse than we thought. I should have done more to keep him awake.

2am

John still won’t wake up. I’m finding it difficult to remain awake.

2:30am

For someone who supposedly has eyes and ears everywhere why haven’t you come to rescue us yet.

7:30am

Fell asleep. John is dead. All attempts to revive him failed.

Front door still won’t open. Strange banging coming from basement. I am reluctantly going down to investigate. Phone nearly dead, most likely my last entry.

SH

PS - If I die ignore the instructions in my will; bury me next to John.

—-

The British Government deleted the message he found in the notepad app of his brother’s phone and returned to the difficult task of planning both Sherlock and John’s funerals and making the necessary arrangements for their burials. His people had arrived at the house too late, they had found John dead at the front door having suffered a brain hemorrhage and Sherlock dead in the basement with a broken neck. From the post mortem bruising on his back it appeared he had been pushed.

Mycroft had the building leveled that same afternoon.


End file.
